Belagerung von Sturmkap (299)
|Ort = Sturmkap, Sturmlande |Ausgang = Sieg von Stannis Baratheon |Kontrahent1 = Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein |Kontrahent2 = Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap |Kommandant1 = König Stannis Baratheon Ser Davos Seewert |Kommandant2 = König Renly Baratheon+ Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen+ Ser Loras Tyrell Lord Randyll Tarly Lord Mathis Esch |Truppenstärke1 = 5000 |Truppenstärke2 = 20000 Berittene Die Garnison von Sturmkap |Verluste1 = keine |Verluste2 = • Renly Baratheon+ • Cortnay Fünfrosen+ • Robar Rois+ • Emmon Cuy+ }} Die Belagerung von Sturmkap (engl.: Siege of Storm's End) im Jahre ist ein kurzes Zwischenspiel während des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Diese Belagerung führt direkt zur größten Schlacht des Krieges, der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Vorgeschichte Stannis Baratheon ist einer der ersten Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates König Robert Baratheon, der Zweifel hegt an der Elternschaft der Königskinder und der entdeckt, dass sie eines Inzests zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister entstammen. Als Beweis findet er zahlreiche Bastarde König Roberts, die im Gegensatz zu den Königskindern alle pechschwarzes Haar haben. Er weiht Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs und einer von Roberts treuesten und ältesten Mitstreitern, in das Geheimnis ein. Als Jon Arryn wenig später plötzlich und unter mysteriösen Umständen stirbt, flieht Stannis nach Drachenstein. Er rüstet auf, kann aber nur auf die wenigen Vasallen zählen, die er als Lord von Drachenstein hat. So lässt er den Hafen der Insel schließen und heuert Söldner und Piraten aus den Freien Städten an. Als Lord einer Inselregion und als amtierender Meister der Schiffe verfügt Stannis über eine komfortable Seestreitmacht, aber die karge Felslandschaft der Inseln um Drachenstein erlauben es nicht, eine Landstreitkraft auszuheben, die Haus Lennister ernsthaft gefährlich werden könnte. Nach Roberts Tod und Joffrey Baratheons Thronbesteigung erklärt Stannis sich selbst zum rechtmäßigen Erben und schickt Erlasse alle Sieben Königslande, in denen er den Inzest der Königin anprangert. Allerdings verfügt er weder über einen Beweis, noch lieben ihn die Menschen wie etwa seinen Bruder Renly Baratheon, und so wird sein Aufruf auf dem Festland kaum ernst genommen. Noch bevor Stannis seine Raben in die Königslande ausschickt, war sein jüngerer Bruder Renly, der Lord von Sturmkap, aus Königsmund nach Rosengarten geflohen, hatte dort Margaery Tyrell, die Tochter des mächtigen Lord Maes Tyrell geheiratet, und die Krone seinerseits beansprucht. Für Stannis bedeutet das Verrat. Darüber hinaus ist Stannis erzürnt über die Tatsache, dass sich die Lords der Sturmlande Renly angeschlossen haben, anstatt seinen rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Thron zu unterstützen, was ihn umso mehr schmerzt, als das Sturmkap der Ahnensitz der Baratheons ist. Da er nicht gewillt ist, diesen Verrat zu tolerieren, setzt er schlussendlich Segel und greift nicht wie von allen Seiten erwartet Königsmund an, sondern Sturmkap. Belagerung Stannis segelt von Drachenstein nach Sturmkap und umkreist die Burg von der Landseite aus mit seiner kleinen Landstreitmacht, während er sie von der Seeseite aus mit seiner Flotte blockiert. Renly kann es nicht riskieren, eine Armee im Rücken zu haben, daher reitet er mit all seinen Berittenen nach Sturmkap und lässt seine Fußtruppen in Bitterbrück zurück. Bei einer Unterredung drohen beide, sich gegenseitig zu vernichten, und einigen sich darauf, die Schlacht am nächsten Morgen stattfinden zu lassen. In der folgenden Nacht wird Renly jedoch von einem Schatten erschlagen. Der wutentbrannte Ser Loras Tyrell tötet daraufhin Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois, weil sie Wache gestanden haben und Renly trotzdem nicht beschützen konnten. Brienne von Tarth und Catelyn Tully, die sich während des Mordes bei Renly befanden, können fliehen, werden aber des Mordes an Renly bezichtigt. Nach Renlys Tod laufen vier Fünftel der Berittenen von Renlys Armee zu Stannis über. Einer der Ersten ist Lord Alester Florent, der Onkel von Königin Selyse Florent, Stannis' Gemahlin. Am Ende folgen ihm beinahe alle Lords der Sturmlande und sogar einige aus der Weite. Trotzdem verweigern auch viele wichtige Adelige wie etwa Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Mathis Esch, Lord Randyll Tarly und Lady Arwyn Eichenherz Stannis die Treue. Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, Renlys Kastellan von Sturmkap, verweigert Stannis zudem den Zugang zur Burg. Stannis gibt Ser Cortnay 14 Tage Zeit, in denen dieser Raben in die Königslande aussendet, aber weder Antwort noch Hilfe erhält. Bei den folgenden Verhandlungen vor den Mauern der Burg fordert Stannis den Kastellan ein letztes Mal auf, die Tore zu öffnen. Ser Cortnay bietet Stannis daraufhin an, die Sache in einem Zweikampf zu entscheiden, aber Stannis lehnt ab. Stannis fordert die Herausgabe von Edric Sturm, einem Bastard von Robert Baratheon, aber das wiederum lehnt Ser Cortnay ab. Stannis überlegt, wie er die Belagerung schnellstmöglich beenden kann. Er kann die Burg belagern, erstürmen oder damit drohen, Ser Cortnays Vater Lord Fünfrosen zu töten. Am Ende wendet er sich an Ser Davos Seewert und beauftragt diesen, Melisandre auf einem Ruderboot an die Burg zu bringen. In einer Höhle unter der Burg, die Ser Davos noch aus seiner Schmugglerzeit bekannt ist, gebärt Melisandre dann einen Schatten. Ser Cortnay stürzt wenig später von den Mauern und Lord Elwald Wiesen, Cortnays erster Kommandant, öffnet Stannis die Tore. Stannis lässt Ser Gilbert Farring als Kastellan auf Sturmkap zurück sowie 200 Männer und Lord Wiesen als seinen Kommandanten. Nachdem Stannis den Götterhain der Burg niedergebrannt hat, um R'hllor zu danken, marschiert er mit seiner Streitmacht nach Norden gen Königsmund, während seine Flotte einen parallelen Kurs aufnimmt. Folgen Nachdem Stannis Sturmkap eingenommen hat, schließen sich ihm genügend Männer an, dass er einen Angriff auf Königsmund wagen kann. Als die Nachricht von Renlys Tod in Bitterbrück eintrifft, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den Männern der Weite, ob sie sich jetzt Stannis anschließen oder Lord Maes Tyrells nächsten Schritt abwarten sollen. Die beiden Ritter, die Stannis auserwählt hat, um Renlys Infanterie zum Überlaufen zu bewegen, Ser Erren Florent und Ser Parmen Kranich, werden von Ser Loras Tyrell gefangen genommen. Lord Randyll Tarly will die Soldaten lieber töten, als sie zu Stannis überlaufen zu lassen, und Maes Tyrell plant seine weiteren Schritte zusammen mit seinen Söhnen und Vasallen, von denen ihm die meisten treu geblieben sind. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Petyr Baelish die Lords der Weite mit einem Angebot von Haus Lennister. Die Tyrells schließen sich Lord Tywin Lennister auf seinem Weg nach Königsmund an und erreichen Stannis' Streitmacht gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Quelle * Einzelnachweise Sturmkap (299), Belagerung von Sturmkap (299), Belagerung von Kategorie:Sturmkap Sturmkap (299), Belagerung von